In A Different Timeline, Far Away From Reality
by CD
Summary: Chip gets stuck in a fantasy realm, along with Mercy and Philip. Together they try to get home. A tale dedicated to Anton Pieck and Fairy Tale writers everywhere.
1. Lost

In A Different Timeline, Far Away From Reality  
  
By: Jelle "CD"  
  
It was a warm day in Manhattan, and the Rangers had a day off. Monty was busy on the book he was writing: "My experiences with cheese". Dale was reading his comic book collection again. Gadget was working on a device that none of the Rangers could comprehend, especially not after she explained. Chip was correcting a badly written detective novel. While Zipper was out to find something of interest, like a apple that some human had thrown away. There was a knock on the door and when no one took the trouble of opening the door the visitor let himself in. It was Mercy along with Philip, the latter carrying a book and a pencil behind his ear.  
  
"Anybody home?" The girl asked and looked around.  
  
Chip looked up to see her and instinctively covered his face with his book and held his breath.  
  
"Ay lass. What's the reason of your visit?" Monty asked, interrupting his fantasizing about Gouda, Cheddar and Limburger.  
  
"Just stopping by to chat and hope it's more exciting here than back at our place. What are you writing by the way?" Mercy inquired as she noticed the papers and pen at the table.  
  
"It's me greatest masterpiece. Watch the newspapers closely for my work's going to be famous. I'm currently busy with the ninth chapter: "Me dad and his cheese cravings". Conclusion is that he's crazy over Camembert."  
  
"You're writing to? Nice to hear that, that means you can give me advice on my history scripture." Philip reasoned and opened his book and took his pencil.  
  
"Uh, sure. It all started long ago in Gouda, a town in the Low Countries. There was this water rat who sorta liked the cheese the humans made there so he decided to start his rodent version of a cheese factory and with the help of friendly cows he started the first Rodent Gouda Company which booked great profits." Monty retold things as he remembered them from his late grandfather Goat Cheese Gerard.  
  
"Eh, I don't think the teachers would think that would be relevant. It's supposed to be about traditional sports like dwarf throwing and swan neck pulling." Philip stated matter-of-factly and prepared for a story filled to the top with juicy details.  
  
"Well, all I know is that you can't do such things anymore." Monty explained a bit taken aback "Do they also want stories of dismemberment, witch hunts and heretic boiling?"  
  
"Nah, we already had that in chapter two." Philip explained and searched his book until he found the right page and showed Monty a picture.  
  
"Ugh, I just lost my appetite to write." Monty declared as he looked away from the book.  
  
Fortunately the elder mouse was saved modern education stories by Gadget who left her workshop to ask for test subjects.  
  
"Is there anyone here who can help me with my temporal plane traveler?" She asked.  
  
Chip, who had been trying his best to avoid eye contact with Mercy was quick to offer himself up for the experiment.  
  
"Sure, I'll help you Gadget." He announced and run into the workshop in a flash.  
  
"Why don't you two watch?" Monty suggested "And quit feeding me mind with stories of medieval Europe."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Mercy asked.  
  
"I'm-eh-too lazy." He excused and backed away.  
  
"You really should do something about your condition. One step and you're already sweating." Philip noted and approached Monty, who backed away more.  
  
-  
  
"What does this thing do?" Chip asked as he sat inside a chair and was strapped down by Gadget to the point that he was completely immobilized.  
  
"It should take you directly to the chair on the other side of the machine. If that's successful, we'll see if we can send you on adventures throughout different dimensions." Gadget explained energetically and quickly installed herself in the chair behind the controls of the device.  
  
Chip gulped twice. Both because of the presence of Mercy and the use of the word 'should'. Gadget lowered her goggles and pulled a lever and activated the contraption.  
  
"Cover your eyes." She warned too late as a brilliant flash shrouded the room with light and the sounds of the machine overlapped Chip's screams.  
  
As the light faded and the noise quieted down Gadget got of her seat, pulled up her goggles and looked at the results.  
  
"Golly, were are Chip, Mercy and Philip?" The mouse inventor exclaimed and searched the room for the three chipmunks.  
  
She found nothing.  
  
-  
  
When Chip was capable of seeing again he noticed he was no longer in Gadget's hobby room. He was surrounded by trees that reached for the skies, which made it clear to him he was not in central park. There wasn't even a sign of human activity nearby; no children, benches or trash cans. All he saw was a deserted dirt road.  
  
"Where are we?" Mercy wondered as she looked around as well.  
  
Philip who didn't recognize this place was starting to grow very worried and slowly tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Waaah, we're lost in the wilderness!" He cried as he dropped the book he had been holding. It fell on the muddy ground, getting covered with dirt and water.  
  
"Hey there, would it be to much to ask for some peace and quiet?" A man behind them called out.  
  
The group turned around and were astounded at what they saw. There stood, in the middle of the forest, a huge tree/mushroom like tower which brooded over the forest like something you'd only find in one of the most Sylvain fairy tale books. In the doorway stood a man with a white beard, dressed in a blue robe and wizard's hat.  
  
"Goodness gracious!" He cried out when he got a better look at the group "You three look like squirrels the size of goblins!"  
  
"Ehm, we mean no harm sir. We're simply lost." Chip assured, hoping this was all a bad dream and he'd be awakened by Dale who complained he had been talking in his sleep again.  
  
"Like so many others. I suppose I should help you now, am I right?" The man asked a bit cautious.  
  
"If you don't mind it." Chip continued hopefully.  
  
"Ah why not? Come inside and tell me more about yourselves and your situation." The stranger admitted invitingly. The three 'munks obeyed and followed the old man inside.  
  
-  
  
The inside of the wizard tower was simply enchanting. A magic broom was wiping the place clean while a spoon quickly mixed sugar and milk for the visitors and three chairs quickly flew up to the trio and swooped them of their feet before moving them over to the table that stood in the center of the room. The mage joined the group and commanded the broom to go upstairs, the object in question obeyed.  
  
"Such a noise these enchanted brooms make. At least they do their job well. Now tell me your problems."  
  
"This is miraculous!" Philip let out as a cookies plate humbly offered it's contents to him, and the little tyke was quick to take two chocolate covered cookies from it.  
  
The spoon next to him hit Philip on his head repeatedly and waved in front of him as if it were a finger. The youngster laid the second one back before the plate moved on to offer something to Chip and Mercy.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to start introductions first. You might have heard of me before. If not, my name is Merlin, wizard of Camelot." The old man said.  
  
Chip, who just wanted to take a bite out of his cookie was stunned to hear this.  
  
"You're Merlin!? But what are you doing here then? This isn't Great Britain right? What time is it actually?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Great Britain?" The magician asked a bit confused.  
  
"Sorry, I mean England." Chip corrected himself.  
  
"To answer your questions. No, this is not the English continent. This place has no time, it stand still in this reality. The ground this tower is built on is named Fairy Tale Forest. It is my home, a realm of magic and adventure. Although Camelot is were I assisted king Arthur in the creation of a realm of freedom, it's not truly were I prefer to reside. In this world I can live a free life away from violence. Only the occasional attacks of lowly monsters pose a threat to the population of the forest. Thanks to many mages and wizards, the forces of good balance out those of evil quite nicely. But if you are really as new to this place as you look, take heed to my advice: this is a dangerous world. Knights and priests might be saviors in need, but that does not mean you are always safe." The wizard finished and took some of his tea and turned to the pitcher "Less milk next time, please."  
  
"Incredible!" Was all Mercy could say, her tea starting to get cold.  
  
Philip's eyes got watery again and he buried his face in his arms again.  
  
"Hey, what's up Philip?" Chip asked comfortingly.  
  
"I wanna go home!" He said and started sobbing again.  
  
"Poor kid." Chip said understandingly as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It seems the child is homesick. I cannot comprehend why he'd want to leave a place with so much to offer to the ones young at hearth." Merlin noted as he felt hurt to see a child cry.  
  
"To him this place seems like a prison." Mercy said in Philip's defense, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"But you haven't seen this world yet! It's such a beautiful place compared to earth!" Merlin insisted.  
  
"Perhaps, but he feels much more comfortable in the war-ridden reality we're from. There are still so much things for him to do back home!" Mercy continued and Chip nodded in agreement.  
  
"I see what you mean. But I still maintain that this forest is filled with dreams and happiness for the innocent."  
  
"What about those monster and evil forces you mentioned?" Chip reminded.  
  
"Sadly enough, there are places full with hate and terror. But the parts of this world that offer sanctuary to nice people such as yourself offer safety, joy and prosperity to everyone. But no matter I'm prepared to assist you in your journey home. Now, could you tell me your names, and from what universe do creatures like you come?" The wizard asked eagerly, always ready to hear fascinating stories. 


	2. Wizard Affairs

"Well, my name is Chip Maplewood. The girl is named Mercy Stoneturner and her little brother is called Philip." The detective chipmunk introduced the chipmunk trio to the human wizard.  
  
"Intriguing, continue please." Merlin prodded as he took some more tea.  
  
"Well, we're chipmunks and it seemed that traveling to this world somehow made us the size of small humans. We're originally Anglo-Saxon as well, but not from the British continent. We're from a place called 'America', A continent discovered by either the Portuguese or the Vikings. And we used to live in the twentieth century. But back on earth we'd be about the size of a mouse. And rodents adapted the human cultures and society as our own, at least to some degree." Chip informed the mage.  
  
"And if I'm correct you want to go back to that place?" The wizard inquired.  
  
"Yes, the three of us are still needed there. Myself, I'm a crime fighter and my friends need my leadership before the team falls apart."  
  
"Yes, I see. But if you want to go back I cannot help you. I can only tell you what to do to return to your time. Casting a spell that sends you so far into the future is dangerous. I can make mistakes to, and it might result in you meeting yourself from before you traveled to this world and I suppose I don't need to warn you of what the results would be."  
  
Philip started growing desperate again. But fortunately the mage saw it coming and was quick to continue.  
  
"I do know a man who is experienced in sending creatures and object into the past and the future. He's more likely to accomplish the spell that allows time traveling. Unfortunately this man lives in the remote lands in the desert. In a tower in the city of Fata Morgana."  
  
"Doesn't Fata Morgana mean 'mirage'?" Chip asked nervously, remembering something he read in a book.  
  
"That does not sound encouraging." Mercy noted disappointed.  
  
"Do not let the name discourage you. The town is as real as you and me. But there are still difficulties you'll encounter. The man that protects the city, the one that can send you back, he's incredibly vain. Like a true wizard he is reclusive and not easy to convince. His ways are mysterious and he does not trust easily."  
  
"How will we convince him we to help us out then?" Chip questioned.  
  
"I can think of something.hopefully." The magician reassured him a bit troubled "But there are still other difficulties you'll encounter. Fata Morgana is unreachable by land access. You'll have to convince a skipper to ferry you across the large body of water between this region and the desert realm. Unfortunately the closest harbor that has ships capable of traveling such distances is the town of Lion Shield. It is a long distance away from here and then there are still numerous problems left. First, the people of the town are merchants and traders; they won't do something for nothing. Then, the forest harbors many secrets and not all of them are good. There are clever elves, stout dwarves, cunning spell casters as well as savage trolls, brutish giants and ill-tempered dragons. Even those who have no intentions to harm you can make this journey so much more perilous. Take heed to my wisdom, many before you did and they all reached their aims. There is only so much I can do for you; I'm needed here in the tower to ensure my part of the forest stays relatively safe."  
  
"That means you won't be able to travel with us?" Mercy asked sadly.  
  
"No miss, this tower must be occupied by me to act as a observatory and fortress again evil influences that lurk outside. The only way to make your road safer is strangely enough by not traveling with you. My presence only puts you in more dangers; many evil mages would hunt me down and you could get in the crossfire. And the wizard of Fata Morgana would get suspicious if he were to see the four of us asking for his help. It's better to let you three do this on your own."  
  
"But, how to convince the mage of Fata Morgana?" Chip reminded the old wise man.  
  
"I think I already have an idea how to persuade him." He replied and summoned a wisp of magic and send it to fetch a number of objects upstairs. The bolt returned with a jug, a necklace, a scroll and a sickle. The items dropped down on the table in front of the four.  
  
"Some of these things I still owe the old man. If you were to deliver it to him he'll be glad to help you out. I'm certain. And as for the fee the travel by boat will cost you." The mage interrupted himself to grab a purse and by simply holding his hand over it, it filled with gold coins "This should cover it."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Philip said amazed.  
  
"I'm always prepared to help out those in need." Merlin said as he ordered the four objects into a bag and handed Chip the small purse.  
  
-  
  
"Thank again for all you did for us." Mercy told the old man when the four where once again outside.  
  
"It's nothing, I tell you. You'd better get going, the journey will be long and it's getting dark already." The wizard urged them.  
  
"You are right. We'll be on our way now. Once again, thanks for all your advice and help." Chip repeated as he took the bag and started to follow the dirt path into the forest, Mercy and Philip soon following after him.  
  
Merlin turned around and entered his tower again.  
  
"And thus we've proven once again that weirdness never ends." He murmured as he wondered just how the three got stuck here anyway. 


	3. The Giant

The three chipmunks had been on their way now for about an hour or so. Dusk had fallen and many birds had stopped singing their songs while a few crickets and grasshoppers had already started their night serenade. The group was enjoying their long walk, even while they were so far away from home, in many ways. Suddenly however, the earth shook as a loud booming noise could be heard.  
  
"What was that?" Mercy asked as she looked around. Again it sounded.  
  
"Do you suppose people are using explosives somewhere nearby?" Chip offered, as the sounds continued.  
  
"No, it's to frequent to be that." Philip assumed as he pondered heavily on what it could be.  
  
"If you ask me it are the footsteps of something large, something like a.g- g-giant!" She let out as she pointed to the sky.  
  
The other two looked up to see Mercy was right. A huge man, at least two stories tall was wading through the forest carrying a club made out of a tree. It noticed the small party of travelers and moved into their direction. Chip and Mercy wanted to flee, dragging a fear-struck Philip after them. But one large hand blocked their path and it swept them of the road. The giant held the rodent trio close to his eye.  
  
"I've never seen creatures like you here before." It spoke in booming voice that could probably be heard miles away.  
  
"D-d-d-d-don't eat us s-s-sir!" Philip pleaded.  
  
"Who said I was hunting? I've been trying for a long time now to find someone who might be able to help me out."  
  
"H-help you?" Mercy managed.  
  
"Indeed. If you three would be willing to solve my problem, I'll let you go without tossing you over my shoulder." He proclaimed simply.  
  
"Well, I guess we could at least try." Chip reasoned, still a bit shaken "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"Some warlock locked me out of my house with a magic spell. He placed a magic barrier in front of my door that can't be destroyed by force. Only with other magicks can someone break the barrier that is preventing me from entering my home again."  
  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm not familiar with sorcery at all so I can't be of any help to you." Chip declared and shook his head.  
  
"That means it's time for the kick-off." The giant grumbled annoyed.  
  
"Hold it! Not to fast! Uh, I'll think of something. Maybe if I were to take a look I might find a way to solve your problem."  
  
"That sounds a lot better." The man spoke and carried the chipmunks all the way back to his residence.  
  
-  
  
The giant's home was built in the middle of a small meadow in the forest. It was made out of huge rocks and some logs that acted as support. The roof consisted of dried grass and a chimney protruded from it. Even with the crude tools this man had to work with, he still had managed to build a sturdy and cozy house. And just like the giant said, there was a green transparent force field blocking the doorway.  
  
"Seems impenetrable." Chip affirmed as he pressed his hand against the obstacle.  
  
"So, is there anything you can do?" The giant asked eagerly. "I have no idea what to do." Chip admitted as he emptied his bag "All I have to work with are a sickle, a jug, a scroll and."  
  
"That looks like a magic scroll! Perhaps a spell is written on it that could dispel the barricade!" The giant exclaimed amazed.  
  
"How does it work?" Chip wondered out loud as he looked the piece of paper over.  
  
"You read the scroll out loud to activate the enchantment. Go ahead and do so, I cannot read the writings of those tiny puny humans." The enormous man prodded.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Chip agreed as he looked the document over once more "Well, here goes: Invocation Aero Tesla Charge." As Chip finished reading, out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck from the sky, striking the magic wall. The glow weakened until there were no traces left of the magical barricade.  
  
"It worked! Hey!" Chip yelled as suddenly the magic scroll faded to nothingness.  
  
The giant hit himself over the head before explaining.  
  
"I totally forgot. Scrolls lose their power after they're used. I never intended for you to lose it, I should have remembered that!" He cursed.  
  
"I don't think the wizard of Fata Morgana will like this." Chip remarked as his face fell.  
  
"Buck up Chip, perhaps that man won't notice. And if all else fails we could just lie that Merlin didn't have any scrolls left he could give." Mercy comforted him.  
  
"You know, since I am indebted to you for both that scroll and your help I think I'll try to make up for it." The giant suddenly revealed and entered his house and returned a moment later with three objects: a small purse, a sword and a ring.  
  
"I took them from some fool who claimed he had been send by an overlord that preached that the illusionist that run Fairy Tale Forest will be overthrown. The miser is slain, there is no reason for him to keep these."  
  
Chip took a look at the items while Mercy grabbed the purse and counted the money in it.  
  
"Cool, a sword!" Philip shouted as he grabbed the long blade.  
  
However, Mercy put her foot on the weapon and looked him sternly in the eye.  
  
"There's no way you will get to carry that along with you." She warned with a voice that made it clear she wouldn't tolerate protests.  
  
"Right. If we are going to keep that thing it should be kept by a mature and responsible person." Chip declared as he took it before either of them could protest "It won't make our travel easier if one of you where to accidentally injure me."  
  
Mercy proceeded to sweep the ring of the ground and held it close to her eyes.  
  
"I hope you don't mind then if I were to take this." She proclaimed and put the jewelry around her finger.  
  
Chip and Philip were amazed to see that Mercy faded in color and turned into a translucent shade. In the darkness of the night, they reasoned, Mercy would be near impossible to spot.  
  
"What, is it something I said?" Mercy wondered when she noticed the faces of the others.  
  
"Well, Mercy-You're just.transparent." Chip managed.  
  
"It must be magic of some sort." Philip reasoned "Or in any case a useful tool."  
  
"Hmm, I don't see you becoming invisible with that sword of yours Chip." Mercy teased as she admired the artifact.  
  
"Now how do we get back? There aren't any roads nearby." Philip observed, switching topics.  
  
"I suppose I could bring you back to were I found you." The giant offered and lifted the three off the ground.  
  
"One request." Chip interrupted "Do you think you could bring us to a place called 'Lion Shield'?"  
  
"That's a bit too far away. I still have to hunt or I'll starve, and night is the best time to go hunting. And those humans would probably regard me as hostile, and turn me into a huge pincushion." He bellowed and laughed.  
  
"To bad. But thanks for the reward, you never know when it might come in handy." Chip said politely.  
  
The giant nodded and began to retrace his steps to the road where he found his new friends.  
  
-  
  
"Well, this is the place." The giant announced as he set down the trio again.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Mercy replied.  
  
"If you are going to travel by foot, I have to warn you though. It's better not to stray from the road no matter what. You can get lost in the forest quite easily and many dangers lurk in the forest. Vicious creatures make their lairs in Fairy Tale Forest, so avoid any den or burrow that looks like it houses something flesh-eating."  
  
"Thanks sir, I'll remember it." Chip thanked the giant and waved until he had disappeared in the forest.  
  
They took their belongings and were on their way again. 


	4. Goblins

Ever since the encounter with the giant, the three travelers did not come across any obstacles. The sun was by now nothing more than a red glow on the horizon and it was clear to them the day had nearly come to an end. They agreed they would have to find a safe place to rest and to stop at the first town they found on their path. However, since they left Merlin's tower the closest thing to civilization they saw was the giant's home. "If we don't find a city or inn soon I just know I'm going to lay down in the dirt and sleep." Mercy predicted as she sat down on a rock and yawned. "If we don't keep going we'll never find something." Chip insisted, but waited patiently. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She assured him and rubbed her feet. Without warning, two creatures jumped out from behind some vegetation and advanced on the three. They had a completely brown skin color, yellow sparkling eyes and were a few heads shorted than Chip and Mercy, about the size of Philip. They didn't look very threatening but the smell they spreaded however was a danger to every nose. Combined with their high pitched squeals they looked like a bunch of rascals. "What the heck are those?" Mercy asked as she got up to defend herself in case they were violent. "Don't know, let's just stay polite in case they can help us." Chip advised while keeping a watchful eye at them, not really trusting the creatures yet. The two stopped in front of Mercy, looked up at her, scanned her body a few times before breaking out in laughter. They pointed at her and said things in an incomprehensible language and laughed even more. "What's so funny!?" Mercy demanded as she put her hand on her side. One of the abominations grabbed a set of stones and stuffed them under his shirt, put his hands at his side as well and did a great impression of an angry Mercy. Apparently his friend liked it, as he was laughing even more. "At least I fancy myself mature enough not to react to this." She huffed as she folded her arm and closed her eyes. Momentarily pleased with themselves the urchins left Mercy alone, and moved on to terrorize her brother. One of them stood right in front of Philip, who was clearly afraid of the other brat. His fear only fed the satisfaction of the urchin when he pushed Philip, who tripped over the other who had kneeled down behind him. "Leave me alone you meany!" Philip whined as he began crying, as the landing on his tailbone caused him some unbearable pain. Mercy who heard Philip looked at the scene and grew incredibly angry. At the same time, Chip was growing worried for good reason and hoped that the little creatures would not be left with any permanent damage. As the two mischief makers laughed more, Mercy approached them while their backs were turned. In a swift maneuver she grabbed the one who was still crouching by his collar and put her hand around the other bully's throat. "Why don't you have the courage to pick on someone capable of defending herself?" She asked and delivered a swift kick to the butt of the one she held by the collar and released him, sending him flying. He landed on his jaw and let out a grunt. The other gulped as he knew a similar fate would await him. Mercy took the one she was holding by his arm, twirled around a couple of times before releasing him. He crashed into a tree with his head and slumped to the ground. The pests picked themselves up and ran, screaming with their nasal voices. "And if you two think I lost control, I'm terribly sorry!" Mercy shouted after them, dusted off her hands and helped Philip back up. "If that is the way you treat children I don't consider you a good guardian." Chip scolded her. "They hurt Philip! I would let no one get away with that." Mercy defended herself before she turned to her little brother "You alright?" "Y-yeah, let's just go." He stammered.  
  
Night had now completely fallen over Fairy Tale Forest and the three travelers had grown tired. Chip and Philip had difficulties keeping Mercy awake. They reached a point were the way split to the left and the right. There was a sign pointing in every possible route. "Where now?" Mercy asked as she stopped. "Well, read the signs. There should be some info about the closest town on them." Chip suggested. "The one pointing in our directions says: Merlin's Tower." Philip informed them who had moved closer. "Sounds quite logical." Chip said "What do the others tell you?" "One of them reads 'Lion Shield'. The number next to it is rather unclear so I can't tell how far it is. To the left there's a place called 'Hive Field'. It's only two kilometers away." He declared as he returned to the two elders. "Well, I think we'd better see if there's a place to rest there." Chip declared and noticed Mercy was leaning on his shoulder, eyes shut "I'm sure your sister would appreciate that." 


	5. Bumblebee Inn

After a small trip the three adventurers arrived in the town called 'Bee Hive'. "This seems to be a reasonable safe place to spend the night." Chip observed as he entered a building named "Bumblebee Inn". The place was crowded with people, and it was difficult to hear each other above the sound of conversation. Chip led his companions over to a table, keeping an eye on them to make sure no thief tried to make his move on either Philip or Mercy. Chip and Mercy sat down while Philip wandered off to see a bard performing with a flute. Mercy yawned once more and asked: "Why don't we just rent a room and call it a day?" "I thought you might want to drink something before going to bed." Chip explained and motioned to the owner. "Well I'm not thirsty at all. In these times they only got beer." Mercy replied and rubbed her eyes, then quickly undid the ring she wore in case someone might question why she was partially invisible. "You're no alcoholic?" Chip exclaimed amazed, but got no reply as the inn owner had reached their table. "Is there anything I could get you?" He inquired as he looked weirdly at the couple. "Is there anything to eat you could recommend? I can't sleep on an empty stomach." Mercy prodded. "Sure, I think we have something left." He affirmed. "Same for me, and a child's meal." Chip added. "Of course. Just out of curiosity, where do creatures like you come from? I can't recall seeing people like you before." The man revealed. "Well, all I can say is that we're pretty strange in human society." Chip admitted, hoping it was a correct answer. "You seem civilized enough to mingle amongst humanoids though. Hopefully you won't have to explain everyone you meet what you are. Though I don't think it will be that serious, most townsmen are accustomed to mysterious outsiders." With that, the inn keeper left and informed his cook there was more work for him. "I'd better find Philip before he gets into trouble." Mercy told Chip and got up. However, a discussion between two people took her attention along with others who were present. The issue seemed to be between a man in a red robe and a rash man with an iron cuirass covering his torso, along with an axe sheeted in his belt. The lather didn't seem like he was still in control of his actions and his red nose revealed he was indeed drunk. "What's happening?" Philip asked the two as he approached them, evidently not aware he was getting himself in trouble. "Stay away kid." The one in the robe warned harshly as he shoved the little chipmunk aside. "You d-don't de-decide over t-t-that k-k-k-kids life!" The other managed and drew back a fist while closing one eye, hoping to get a clear view on his agile opponents whom outnumbered him five to one. The man in the robe easily dodged his opponent's punch, which upset his attacker even more. Chip moved over to Philip in hopes that he could protect the youngster from getting hurt in the brawl that was about to escalate. The drunk grabbed for his axe and raised it above his head. Chip gasped and quickly drew the sword he had been given by the giant to protect the robed man. In a swift maneuver he jumped between the two and blocked the axe with the blade of his sword. Chip hoped that he could finish this fight through diplomatic means as he considered himself the weaker fighter, even if the other was in a drunken state. He was, fortunately, spared more action by the robed man who managed to freeze the drunk dead in his tracks by simply touching him. "How did you do that?" Chip asked bewildered as he pried the axe out of the warrior's hand. "It's a paralyze spell. He'll be stuck in this position long enough to call the town guard and have him brought to prison. Thanks for you assistance sir, I appreciate that." "Anything to keep violence out of here." Chip said as he put his sword away. "I owe you an reward. Take this." The man told him as he handed Chip a set of books. "No, I don't need to be rewarded for this. I'm sure you could use this better" Chip refused. "I have no more use for these. I'm a accomplished apprentice magician and no longer need these lesson books." The robed figure insisted. "If you're sure about it." Chip finally agreed as he sat back at the table while the man exited. "What would you need a spell book for?" Mercy wondered as she looked over Chip's reward. "Perhaps cast some spell that protects me from falling under you influence." He joked as he studied the covers. One book was titled 'Magic for dummies', another 'Spells for starters' and the last was named 'Flora and Fauna of Fairy Tale Forest'. "Can I look at them? I love reading!" Philip asked eagerly and reached for the books. "Why not? At least you show interest." Chip commented as he was surprised when suddenly a plate with food was set down in front of him. "Here's your food sir." The innkeeper announced as he set down Mercy and Philip's meal as well. "Thanks, with all the events of today I completely forgot my empty stomach." Chip spoke as he grabbed his fork and knife.  
  
After consuming the dinner, the trio rented room to stay for that night. As they entered it, Chip was dismayed to see there were only two beds. One of them had room for two. "Oh my goodness, this is not good." He thought as he saw no alternatives. "It seems two of us will be sharing." Mercy noted as a sense of dread washed over Chip. "If there really is no better choice, I will sleep with you." The detective admitted, the shame of defeat evident in his voice. "Who said anything about us together? I'm talking about me and Philip." Mercy replied a tad annoyed "Despite what you might think, I am a very conscious lady." Chip breathed a sigh of relief. "If your done panting now, shoo!" She commanded as she motioned Chip to leave so she could undress. Despite the first impressions, everything worked out and soon the group was vast asleep. 


	6. Studying

Chip awoke to find out that Mercy and Philip had already gotten up. He stepped out of bed and put on his jacket and fedora, grabbed the bag of items and the money before going downstairs and joining his two companions for breakfast. "While you were still snoring, I took some money and made a few worthwhile investments." Mercy let him know as she handed him a black, folded piece of cloth. "What's it for?" He asked as he unfolded it. "It's a robe, complete with hoods to make us look more in place. I don't want to draw to much attention to us. It usually just gets in the way." Mercy explained while taking a bite out of some bread. "Hmm, a smart idea. Anything else you bought?" He asked as he put it on and sheeted his sword under the belt. "Nothing except for this breakfast and some supplies. Whenever you are ready, we can leave." She revealed. "Great, let's go then."  
  
The traveler party was back on the road that would take them to their destination. Mercy had put on her green robes as well as Philip, but even though his where not oversized, they didn't fit well either. The hood masked his face a bit too well, the sleeves where a tad long and his feet couldn't be seen. Nonetheless, he had turned down Mercy's offer to resize it a bit, as his guardian still carried along her knife for self defense. After walking for a few hours, they sat down to rest while Philip took out his books to read a bit. "Hmm, this is some interesting information." he noted as he traced the lines with his finger. "What?" The others asked in unison. "According to this book 'Magic for dummies', sorcery and witchcraft is something only practiced in worlds where it is common. It says that some plane traveling wizards have uncovered that back on earth as we know it, magic is rare because the world is not accustomed to it. While Fairy Tale Forest on the others hands thrives because of it." Philip educated them and read on before Chip interrupted him. "But what about all the things I saw as a Rescue Rangers? I've been face to face with Leprechauns, cursed Sphinxes, even witches." "Those creatures were born with magical skills, or it required a lot of faith to learn it. If you really have met an average human with magical powers, that's most likely because the person devoted a lot of time to it. Or so the book says." "Does that mean that in this world, anyone could wield magic?" Mercy questioned. "The book says anyone in Fairy Tale Forest can learn magic systems. The environment is generally one huge practice room. All you need is to focus and invoke it in the right way. It should be a piece of cake. For example: don't cast a fire spell on yourself, or you only succeed in setting yourself ablaze." "Isn't this a bit risky?" Mercy reasoned "Who knows what these spells can do to you. Or to us, for that matter." "Don't worry, the books refers to 'Spells for starters' which only teaches harmless spells, and contains warnings for all dangerous spells and instructions how to utilize them." Philip finishes and closed the book, quickly picking up the 'Spells for starters'. "What's all in it?" Chip asked curiously and sat down next to the young student. "Spells to create food, heal people, light a fire, create small rain clouds and the like." Philip answered while looking through his book. "If you can simply cast spells to summon food, it was quite a waste of me to buy all this." Mercy commented somewhat annoyed as she grabbed an apple from the bag. "We might as well keep it, no one of us has tried these spells yet." Chip objected. "And it seems 'Flora and Fauna of Fairy Tale Forest' contains a wealth of information on all kind of stuff you could eat." Philip added, having already started reading his third book. "Well, what do we need magic for then? I'd rather stick to our main objective instead of learning spells." Mercy opined and folded her arms. "I think I'll give it a try. It wouldn't hurt, now would it?" Philip offered. "Just don't turn this forest into an inferno while tinkering with this craft." Mercy warned. 


	7. The Troll King

The three adventurers had traveled for some time now, without to much trouble. Chip and Mercy did have to warn Philip who was so interested in reading in his books that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking. When they sat down to rest some, they suddenly heard laughing. It sounded grumpy and had a couple of incomprehensible words mixed into it. Mercy, Chip and Philip looked around to see where it came from, and discovered it came from a tree. A small stream of water separated them from it and before the small moat stood a large carved stone with a shiny arrow attached to it, but it was impossible to tell if it was gold or fake. Chip got up and slowly approached it, the others following him. When they where a bit closer to the tree, they could see there was a hole in it and inside sat a grubby man. His hair and beard had turned into a dirty gray mass, his skin was covered with warts at some places, and his body had an unhealthy brown color. On his head was a crown and an assortment of items was located next to his 'throne'. "I don't even want to know what happened to him!" Mercy exclaimed disgusted. The man/abomination heard her and looked at his visitors. He grumbled something before breaking out in laughter. The owl in his tree woke up and looked down with great interest. The strange old creature in the tree laughed a bit more before coughing and taking a scepter and pointed it at the visitors. "What is he trying to do?" Chip wondered and scratched behind his ears. "Probably trying to cast a curse or something." Mercy assumed and took a defensive stance. Nothing happened, and the man pointed to the stone in front of the chipmunks and said something in his own language. The trio approached the stone and found several marking on it. A lion, a bull, fishes and several more. It looked similar to a clock, but with only the silver arrow attached to it, it seemed more like an astronomical device. "Do you suppose he wants to help us?" Chip asked and tried to move the arrow. It slid out of place but nothing happened. "Gimme that!" Mercy ordered as she shoved Chip aside and moved the thing a bit "Let's see what happens if I put this thing on my own sign. Let's see, November is scorpion right?" She wondered as she moved the arrow and waited. For a while, nothing happened. But then she felt a vibration and it steadily increased intensity. "Earthquake!" Chip cried alarmed. Philip clasped his arms around Mercy's leg. "Mercy, I'm scared!" He cried and closed his eyes. Panic consumed them as the shaking became worse. This continued for a while before decreasing it's intensity. As the tremors grew faint, Mercy could hear the hideous man laughing out loud. "You think it is fun to scare people like that, your ugliness? Dirty proletarian!" She shouted at him. Apparently he understood her as he coughed at looked at her angrily. He grabbed a book next to him and threw it at Mercy. She ducked, and the book passed over her head. But then she heard someone scream in pain and looked back to see Philip on the ground with the book next to him lying on the ground. Measuring from the size of the thing, Mercy reasoned that it wouldn't have felt pleasant to get hit by it. She became furious, helped her brother up and guided him over to the tiny river. "No one hurts my little brother like that. Philip, use your magic knowledge to set his tree on fire!" She commanded, with a murderous look in her eyes. "B-but Mercy, I." Philip stumbled "Y-you want me t-to hurt him?" "Do it! He hurt you, so you should hurt him. Just do it for me would you?" Mercy pressed on. "A-alright already." Philip agreed and got ready. He pointed his one hand toward the man who had just injured him, looked away and closed his eyes tight. A fireball formed in his palm and shot toward the royal prankster. The joker himself remained confident and didn't seem to mind the flaming projectile rocketing in his direction. Just before impact, the ball of fire bounced off a invisible shell and shot upwards. The owl panicked as the searing flame bolt passed right in front of him. After a while it was out of sight. While Mercy was stunned, Philip decided to inspect the paperwork that had hit him on the head. "Hey, it's another book about magic!" He let out excitedly as he picked it up. Mercy recovered and grabbed a stone of the ground and threw it at the old madman. This time, there was nothing the magic shield could do for him and Mercy scored a direct hit on his forehead. This angered him even more and he raised his wand as energy gathered at the head of it. He threw it at Mercy, but apparently the man was nearsighted because he only succeeded in hitting the stone, which exploded into many pieces. All three get on the ground hoping they wouldn't get hit by the debris. The 'golden' arrow fell down next to Mercy, who looked up to see if it was safe again. The abominable old timer was shocked to see the object shattered and murmured something inaudible. When he saw his three guests had recovered he became angry once again. He began shouting things at them and waved his arms and scepter around. Finally he calmed down a bit, but it was clear it took him a lot of self control. He pointed his scepter at the road and spoke at them in a low, deep and hostile voice. Neither three could make out the words, but it was obvious he wanted them to leave. Chip and Philip obeyed, Mercy remained behind for a moment to huff and shot him a 'serves you right, bum' look. 


	8. The Amulet

The travel through Fairy Tale Forest didn't seem to go really fast. According to the signs the group encountered it could take a few days before they reached the town of Lion Shield.  
  
"Can't we take another break?" Philip lamented "You two are going to fast for me to keep up."  
  
"Alright, a few minutes then." Mercy sighed and admitted.  
  
While the youngster sat down on a rock and attempted to magically heal his blistered feet, Mercy and Chip waited patiently, sitting down on a fallen tree at the other side of the road.  
  
"I must admit this place is beautiful when you're not being attacked by monsters." Mercy admitted and breathed deep.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be hard pressed to find a peaceful place like this in New York. It would almost make me wish I could stay." Chip replied as he listened to the songbird which chirped merrily.  
  
"You know," She started as she moved closer to Chip and lowered her voice "this surrounding makes me all itchy inside."  
  
Chip was a bit worried if public display of affection in front of the boy would be alright. Tilting an eye in his direction revealed that he was once again reading one of his spell books. Knowing that resisting Mercy's advances was impossible for him, he turned to her again and spoke.  
  
"I guess this spring makes you very romantic."  
  
She placed her hand on Chip's shoulders, who replied by putting his hands on her back. Mercy moved in for the kiss until her lips touched Chip's. She had him under her spell again, and she enjoyed the breathtaking kiss, as well as the feeling of control. Both chipmunks were snapped out of their intimate moment by soft laughter, and opened their eyes to see who it was. All they could see was Philip who was still intrigued by his book. But behind his book, the youngster was trying desperately to contain his laughter. The couple separated quickly, Chip looked into the opposite direction while Mercy twiddled her thumbs while whistling innocently.  
As the three prepared to continue their voyage again, an old, strange lady approached them.  
  
"I take it you people are traveling to somewhere." She assumed.  
  
"Yes, what's it to you?" Mercy carefully responded.  
  
"I sell items to adventurers such as yourself. I've got an assortment of interesting wares I could give you.for a reasonable price."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well," She started while searching a bag "I have this necklace of shapeshifting. They're very popular these days amongst lycanthropes. This one belonged to a vampire who had difficulty in assuming the form of a bat, so he had an enchanter create this for him." The witch lady held up a totally black amulet in the shape of a bat, with two crimson gems which made up the eyes of the talisman.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if." Mercy started and tightened her grip on her purse incase this weird lady would make a grab for it.  
  
"Of course it's a deal!" The woman said quickly and effectively snatched the purse from Mercy's grasp "Five gold coins is all I ask." She explained, took the sum and handed Mercy the object "A pleasure doing business with you!"  
  
With that, the merchant witch disappeared in a haze of smoke, dropping the purse to the ground.  
  
"Well at least she didn't take more than five gold coins." Mercy declared relieved, while checking the bag of money "One bronze token is gone, but it's nothing."  
  
"That was truly strange." Chip managed and inspected the artifact.  
  
"Hey, give it back. She sold it to me, even if there was no free will involved." Mercy complained and snatched back her charm and put it around her neck "Now how do you operate this darned thing?"  
  
"The book 'Magic for dummies' says an item with magical properties can be activated by thought, unless the enchantment has a constant effect on the wearer." Philip explained.  
  
"Let's see if that works then." Mercy proposed and concentrated.  
  
A black cloud formed at where Mercy stood which cleared almost as quickly as it had appeared it. But Mercy was no longer in sight and her belongings lay on the floor in a heap.  
  
"Mercy!" Chip cried alarmed at picked up her robe.  
  
There was nothing under it, except for her magic ring, yellow dress and the purse with coins. Philip looked in horror at the scene while Chip clenched his fist and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"That wench, she killed Mercy!" He shouted and fell to his knees.  
  
There was movement under the strapless tight dress that belonged to Mercy, and Chip quickly picked it up in hopes of finding Mercy back. Under it was a bat, who quickly took flight and hovered in front of Chip's face. It was clear to the Rescue Ranger that this bat was Mercy, but no longer in her chipmunk form. He looked regretfully at the bat, which in turn started to panic. It then flew off, away from her brother and friend. Chip wanted to go after her but Philip stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing, I have to safe her!" He screamed at the kid, who replied.  
  
"Let her sort this out alone. If the amulet it still around her neck she can always turn herself back to normal when she feels like it." Philip explained.  
  
Upon hearing this, the bat suddenly vanished in a cloud of black smoke again and when it cleared, Mercy was standing there with her back toward the two males, unclothed. Chip's eyes widened but he quickly put a hand in front of them.  
  
"I saw nothing!" He reassured her and held out his other hand.  
  
She turned her head to see her two companions, she looked herself over to discover she was naked.  
  
"Thanks, that's very thoughtful of you to do." Mercy said appreciatively and she rushed over to where her stuff was lying and began to slip into her dress again "It wasn't really necessary though, there is such a thing as fur coverage."  
  
Chip blushed a bit, wondering why he didn't think of that himself.  
  
"Still, it's a very gentlemanly thing to do." Mercy picked up her robe and put it on again "It's nice to see you maintain some decency, or I wouldn't have hesitated to punch you." She finished and grabbed her ring and purse.  
  
Chip grimaced a bit at the thought of Mercy getting angry with him. He was familiar with her sudden mood changes.  
  
"Are you alright? Not scared or panicked anymore?" Chip inquired concerned.  
  
"No, but thanks for caring." She dismissed and took Chip in an intimate hug.  
  
He was surprised, but liked the feel of it. "Now let's go. We still have a long way to go." She announced as she broke off her embrace and walked ahead.  
  
Chip and Philip stood there for a moment, feeling like something was up. 


	9. The Warlock and the Minotaur

For the remainder of the day, Mercy, Chip and Philip traveled through the enchanted forest in search for the city of Lion Shield. Mercy hadn't used her pendant since it turned her into a bat for the first time, the ability to fly wasn't worth being stark naked upon turning back into a chipmunk. So she decided to only use it if it was necessary. As the group traveled, they found a tree which was converted into a house by someone. The denizen of the house was outside, holding a scroll and scanning it's contents.  
  
"Perhaps we could ask him if there are any towns nearby where we could find ourselves a place to sleep." Chip suggested and approached the man.  
  
He was dressed in a red cloak, gray clothing and a leather tunic. He didn't look up as Chip approached, even when the chipmunk coughed to get his attention.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you direct us to the nearest village?" He asked politely, by now wondering if by chance the man was deaf.  
  
However, the man gave a reply. But still didn't look away from his parchment.  
  
"What do I look like? A guide? Just leave me be."  
  
"Well, it's rather important. We need a place to rest and I hoped you could help." Chip tried again, this time the scholar at least looked away from his papers.  
  
"Sure, turn 180 degrees and keep walking until I can no longer see you." He said annoyed and turned back to his documents.  
  
"No seriously, where is the nearest town?" Chip tried once more.  
  
"I told you." The student retorted while putting away the scroll "To leave me in peace! But you're not listening. It seems I have to." He continued and with a quick motion of his arms he summoned a gray cloud through which a large shadow was visible "Remove you physically!" He finished and folded his arms.  
  
As the fog vanished, Chip could see a figure he could hardly describe. The beast was twice his size, had the body of a bull but normal hands. It's eyes had a hellish red glow, it's muscles where huge and the horns where so long and pointy that they made El Emenope's looked like toothpicks. It scraped it's hooves on the floor two times and cast it's view on Chip, and while it was difficult to guess the mood of the creature by his expression alone, it was clear to the chipmunk that this beast had a violent nature. It readied it's weapon, a massive two-handed axe made out of steel and gold. Although the thing looked like a museum piece, Chip didn't have difficulty believing that the weapon could split the head of anything walking on two legs. The Minotaur took a step in Chip's direction, raised the axe above his head and struck. Just in time, the chipmunk could grab for his sword to block the chop. His opponent wasn't astonished, he continued to put all his strength into pushing the blade closer to Chip's forehead. The chipmunk in turn tried his best to push the axe away from him, and channeled all the energy in his body to his arm muscles. He felt spasmodic all over his body and the sharp edge of the double-edged weapon became threateningly close to his head. The efforts of the Minotaur seemed to pay off when suddenly the tides turned abruptly. In a flash of mossgreen, followed by blood red, a sharp object slashed across the monster's body. The bull-headed guardian howled in pain as he dropped his axe and clutched his torso. A moment later, smoke gathered around the Minotaur and he disappeared with a resonating cry. Mercy, who had saved Chip's life turned toward her close friend. He could see the blood of the Minotaur had sprayed all over her and her knife was colored red.  
  
"Oh, my.goodness." Was all Chip could manage as he looked her.  
  
She simply turned to the warlock with a murderous look in her eyes. She lunged at him, intending to do the same to him as his 'pet'. He reacted calmly by stepping aside and letting Mercy fall to the ground. He got on top of her and jammed her throat with his left arm. His right hand got an eerie blue glow and he held it dangerously close to Mercy's face. Fearing a serious face burn or worse, she grabbed his right arm and pushed the hand away from her. The magician did the exact opposite and both where struggling on the floor. Chip snapped out of his daze and approached the two wrestling forms. He drew a deep breath, closed his eyes and raised his sword. A sunray reflected off the metal, making it shine. A moment later, Chip brought it down on the body of the sorcerer who choked and gasped. He fell limply on top of Mercy before his disappeared with sparkles of blue. His clothing remained, but the warlock was definitely gone. Mercy got to her feet and brushed herself off before drawing a deep breath. She looked at Chip.  
  
"Why the long face? He wanted to see you end up with a hole in your skull. You can't feel sorry for these animals. It's kill or be killed with these types." She reminded him as she kicked at the rags on the floor.  
  
Philip approached the chipmunk sleuth, presenting him the Minotaur's axe.  
  
"He dropped this." He declared triumphantly.  
  
Chip took the weapon from him, and to his surprise it turned out much lighter than he had dared to hope. He could never have envisioned himself holding the thing knee high, yet here he was carrying it in his hands.  
  
"It's much lighter than it looks like." He commented as he inspected the thing.  
  
"Must be enchanted." Philip explained "Not that I can think of a reason why the beast needed it so light."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going again." Chip commanded "I've just seen enough violence to make me unthinkably sick." He thought as he got back on the road.  
  
However, if Chip had looked around he would have witnessed something more disturbing. Because before Mercy joined him and her brother, she licked the blood of her knife. 


	10. Haunted Keep

Chip hadn't gotten over the shock of killing other living creatures yet. Sure, one of them was a monster and the other just plainly insane. But still the remembrance filled him with sorrow. To make matters worse, it started raining and large thunderclouds had filled the sky. Soon, the entire party was drenched to the bone.  
  
"We should find a place to rest or we'll catch some kind of disease." Mercy warned as she tried to protect Philip from the weather.  
  
He simply sneezed, proving Mercy's point.  
  
"But there is no town nearby! Not even a roadhouse with rooms for rent! Were are we supposed to take cover?" Chip retorted as he shielded his eyes from the impact the raindrops made.  
  
"Anywhere! I wouldn't mind sleeping in a wolf den as long as it would keep him safe!" Mercy countered and nodded to her brother.  
  
"But we can't just stray from this road! The giant said it was dangerous to stray from the path! Who knows what kind of dangers await us!" Chip held his ground.  
  
"The only danger that's an immediate threat to you is me if don't find us cover right now!" She demanded and gave him a look that tolerated no protests.  
  
"Wait!" He let out as he closed one eye and stared off in the distance "I think I can see a tower in that direction!" He shouted happily.  
  
"How can you see in this weather at all?" Mercy wondered but nonetheless was glad to hear this.  
  
"We'd better get moving. The sooner we reach that place the sooner we can rest up." Chip advised and took the lead again.  
  
The three stepped toward the structure Chip had spotted, wading through the mud that used to be a dirt road. They entered the small forest area that was between them and their safe haven.  
  
-  
  
"It doesn't look very safe." Mercy noted upon giving the 'tower' Chip had spotted a look over.  
  
The building was actually a small castle, or at least what was left of it. It didn't have any walls, only one tower and the place looked like derelict ruin. Fortunately the roof hadn't come down yet and there didn't seem to be large holes in the structure. On the east of the stronghold was a deserted church along with a peaceful cemetery.  
  
"Well it might not be very cozy, but as long as it's abandoned it can serve as a resting place for the night." Chip told her and stepped forward "We'd better get inside before the storm gets any worse."  
  
As they set foot inside, they noticed the place wasn't abandoned. Bats had taken up residence in this citadel and the squeaking of rats or mice could be heard. Unfortunately, none of the adventurers could understand rodent speech anymore. A few bones where scattered across the floor of the halls along with armor and other attributes. Most of the torches were burned out. Philip managed to get one working again with a fire spell. The group settled down inside one of the empty rooms and with the help of magic, Philip managed to get the fireplace alight again. Mercy unpacked some of the food she had stored and ate. Before they knew it the three chipmunk where off to sleep.  
  
-  
  
Unfortunately, Mercy's slumber was disturbed soon by Philip who shook her awake.  
  
"Mercy, Mercy, there's something going on in that church!" He warned as he looked around him.  
  
"Wazzit?" she managed as she turned around and noticed the fearful face of her little brother.  
  
"I hear something!" He continued and Mercy noticed it to.  
  
It was the banging of a bell, probably of a clock tower. Suddenly it occurred to Mercy that they were supposed to be alone in this castle, and that somehow there was a person operating some bell near, a feeling she didn't like at all.  
  
"Chip, wake up! There's something not right here!" She cautioned him and shook him violently.  
  
"What's going on Mercy?" He stammered and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Don't you hear that booming sound? It's like someone is sounding a church bell. There is someone here!" She cried and immediately Chip was wide awake.  
  
"What, someone's here? Who would want to be in a place like this?" He questioned.  
  
"Us." Mercy replied half jokingly.  
  
"That bell has struck twelve now. Should we investigate?" Philip asked, and he looked like he was certainly not interested in finding out who or what had made that noise.  
  
"Yes, we should see what's going on." Chip commanded as he took his axe.  
  
-  
  
As they walked through the hallways of the castle, Philip suddenly stopped at one of the windows. The others waited impatiently.  
  
"This is not the time to stare outside." Mercy complained and wanted to pull him away from it.  
  
"But guys, there's movement inside that monastery! I can see figures moving, but they don't appear to be walking!" He objected which attracted Mercy's curiosity.  
  
She looked through the window herself and sure enough there was a line of people marching through the hallways. Her eyes darted across the chapel but stopped when she saw an unearthly occurrence. One of the cultists had appeared outside the monastery. Instead of opening the doors he had simply moved through them and he proceeded to parade outside. Before Mercy could come up with any explanation at all, more appeared outside and followed the first one. To her shock she could see through all the white robed shapes, as if they where transparent. Mercy wanted to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't still asleep but noises upstairs derailed her train of thought.  
  
"There's someone walking around above us!" Chip noted dismayed.  
  
"Chip, did you-" Mercy was cut short by him pulling her away from the window.  
  
Just in time she could grab Philip's collar so he wouldn't remain at the window, easy prey to anything that haunted this castle while her and Chip where gone. Chip led them into the main hall of the stronghold where they discovered yet another unpleasant sight. It looked as if a battle had raged inside this place, and that nobody had bothered to clean up afterwards. Furniture was smashed up, banners where ripped and torn, wall decoration had fallen to the ground and there where dead bodies scattered all over the room. Some of them where in a state of decay and the foul rotten stench they spread was unbearable. They must have met a terrible fate; limbs where torn off their bodies, deep cuts could be seen, entire chunks of meat had been removed and the armor was rusty and worn. While looking at the scene in horror, they suddenly heard rustling behind them. They quickly turned around and saw one of the skeletons was getting to his feet. It grabbed it's sword and prepared to strike a petrified Philip. Mercy was the first to snap out of her daze and grabbed the arm of the undead. She swiftly turned her back to him and tugged on his arm. It gave, and Mercy was left holding it.  
  
"Get away from him!" Chip yelled and Mercy complied.  
  
Chip smashed his axe into the ribcage of the skeleton, it softly yelled something and fell apart. Philip moved away from the fight until he felt something close it's grip around his ankle. He looked down to see that a corpse was holding him in place. Over the years its skin had turned green and was in just as bad shape as the other bodies in the room. It looked at Philip icily, as if looking through him. It moaned something and Philip wanted to get away from it, but the zombie didn't let go. Chip noticed his friend's predicament and sliced the dead hand off which fell limply to the floor and Philip backed away again.  
  
"It seems like this entire house is rising against us!" Mercy warned as she saw several other undead get up.  
  
"Quickly, this way!" Chip said and led them over to a stone stairwell that descended down under the building.  
  
They hurriedly got down before looking around. The dirt floor was full of dust and cobwebs covered every nook and cranny.  
  
"I-is anybody there?" A voice called out to them.  
  
Startled, Chip replied.  
  
"Yes, but are you human or yet another monster?"  
  
The voice coughed before replying.  
  
"I'm no human, but I'm nice to anyone with good intentions."  
  
Chip and Philip hurried into the direction where the voice came from. Mercy eyed the stairs for a moment before following but in the darkness, she couldn't see the figure she bumped into.  
  
"Watch it fellow!" She replied and turned to face whoever it was.  
  
She was horrified to see it was another walking dead. However she regained her courage when she saw the living dead was badly cut up and missed one arm.  
  
"What where you trying to pull? Are you gonna bleed on me?" She taunted, grabbed her knife cut a deep gash in the thing's throat.  
  
The head fell of the body and the rest collapsed to the floor as well. She hurriedly ran into the direction her brother and friend had left. She found them kneeling beside some other creature. It looked human, but was way to short to be one. He wore red plate armor, a horned helmet and a warhammer lay next to him. He had a great brown beard and was heavily injured.  
  
"Have you come to rescue me lads?" He asked in a pained voice.  
  
"Well no, but we'd gladly help you out of this nightmare house." Chip answered.  
  
"But how? There's so many." Philip reasoned.  
  
"Hey, do you folks have ways of healing me? I could fight by your side if I weren't so bruised and battered." The man suggested hopefully.  
  
"Well, I'll try." Philip offered and held his hands over the short guy's body to heal.  
  
But he quickly stirred in protest.  
  
"Oh this won't work. I can see you're no experienced healer, it would take ages for you to get me back on my feet. Don't you happen to have any scrolls or potions with you?" He advised and Chip checked his bag.  
  
"We do have a jug of something, but I'm not sure if it helps." He told the poor man.  
  
"But I do. That pot is full of Harry Heartfelt's Holy Healing Drink! It should get me back in tip-top shape in no time."  
  
Chip was a bit hesitant to give it to this stranger. They where supposed to bring it to the mage that could bring them back to the 21st century. On the other hand, Chip reasoned, they probably wouldn't reach Fata Morgana alive if this warrior didn't help them escape this haunted castle. Chip was snapped out of his thinking by Philip who grabbed the healing potion and handed it to their ally. Chip couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the wounds close and the short fighter stand up as if he wasn't in bad shape a few moments ago. He grabbed his hammer and turned to Chip.  
  
"Well then, lead the way lad." He advised.  
  
-  
  
Chip took his axe and led the group over to the stair that brought them back to the halls. As soon as they entered the great hall, a pack of skeletons closed in on them to kill. The small adventurer stepped forward and with one mighty swing he smashed several of them on their torsos. The creatures let out a wail of pain and Chip decided to help out as well. He quickly swung his axe and spliced the armor of a skeleton that had fallen to the ground. Philip shot a fireball at a stack of undead that had grouped themselves together. Some of them were put down immediately. The ones that managed to stand soon fell as well, because they where missing to many parts of their body to put up a decent fight at all. While Chip and the mysterious stranger kept smashing skeletons, one of the zombies they had slain regained his footing. Mercy saw it, and stepped forward and sliced the ghoul across his torso with great agility.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Chip suggested as he repelled the last zombie standing between them and the way out of the fort.  
  
-  
  
The group exited and didn't stop running until they where back on the path that lead through the forest.  
  
"At last where out of the place! Thanks for your help, whoever you are." Chip thanked their companion.  
  
"Ay, it's nothing. But come to think of it, we haven't been introduced yet." He replied.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. Well I'm Chip Maplewood. And these are Philip and Mercy Stoneturner." The detective pointed at everyone in turn.  
  
"Well I'm Olaf the Sturdy. Just in case you three haven't noticed, you're speaking to a dwarf."  
  
"Really? I've never met one before." Mercy noted.  
  
"No surprise lass, we don't socialize with other races much. Though, we can often work side by side with humans. Better than those tricky elves. If you ask me, them humans and elves have been competing since the beginning of time. But at least we're all enemies of the likes of who resurrected that undead army. If you ask me, them necromancers are setting up outposts throughout the woods to launch an assault against Merlin and his wizards. And it doesn't look good. One word of caution, roads aren't safe! But at leas they lead to safe places."  
  
"Doesn't sound good. We're going to the city of Lion Shield and that could take a lot of time. I wish this voyage was over already." Chip admitted.  
  
"Ay, that's a long trip indeed. But I think I could guide you to the nearest safe haven. It's also a training camp for the human armies so if you have the time, you might want to ask them for help as well." Olaf suggested.  
  
"I think it would indeed be a good idea to go there then. We're all quite tired." Chip explained "Lead the way."  
  
-  
  
After a short trip they reached the gatehouse of a large castle and the dwarf stepped forward to confront the guard.  
  
"Hey lads, you've got company!" He shouted.  
  
A halberdier looked down to see the traveling party and asked:  
  
"What are you? Friend or foe?"  
  
"Friend, lad. These three found me and rescued me from the dungeons of Barbarossa Keep. They're tuckered out and could use a place to rest. They helped your operation to by fighting off a zombie and skeleton infestation there. So if your men need exercise, head over there. In the meantime, could these adventurers get a rest?"  
  
"Well, that's welcome news indeed. We'll deal with them undead, I hope. But your friends can sleep here for the time being. Hendrix, open the gate!"  
  
"Well, this is as far as I can bring you. I'd better return to my dwarven homestead. You three should consider yourselves a friends of our kingdom however. Bye bye for now." Olaf told them before leaving them.  
  
They turned to the gate and the halberdier guard moved towards them.  
  
"Well, we'd better find you a resting spot then. Follow me." He said and lead the three over to one of the buildings "You'll be staying at this hostel for now. When you wake up tomorrow, you should see our commander, Henry the Eagle. I'm certain he'd be interested to hear about what Olaf just told us."  
  
They entered the hostel while the guard left to stand watch again. Philip immediately head over to the bedroom, plopped down on the bed and in a few moments he was vast asleep. Mercy took the sheets of the bed and tucked him in so he'd rest more comfortably.  
  
"There, sleep well." She wished him and turned to Chip "Before going to sleep I'd like to thank you for rescuing me and Philip when we where in that place." She approached him, took his face in her hands and kissed him. It took Chip a few moment to recover again.  
  
"D.Do you want me to close my eyes while you undress?" He asked, still a bit dazed.  
  
"That won't be necessary." She said and with a cloud of smoke she transformed into a bat and flew up to the ceiling and hang upside down.  
  
Chip smiled at her and threw of his clothing and got into bed as well. He rested his head on his hands and soon was lost in deep thought. Something wasn't alright with Mercy. Lately, she'd become a bit more.open. And the look in her eyes somehow worried him. It looked like they had changed color somewhat. They seemed a bit darker than before. He couldn't explain it but he thought they where starting to become.pink. He dismissed the thought. There was so much in this strange world he didn't know about. Perhaps it was some sort of side effect. He could be suffering from the same thing for all he knew. He breathed deep before closing his eyes to sleep as well. 


	11. Henry the Eagle

Mercy woke up in the morning to find out that Philip and Chip had just finished dressing and together left the room. She flew down and transformed back into her chipmunk shape and put on her clothes as well before following them into the living room of their hostel.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do today?" She asked upon entering, attracting their attention.  
  
"First I was planning on eating something." Chip suggested as he threw a few logs of wood into the stove.  
  
"I can't argue with that. But what do we do after that?" She continued.  
  
"Well that guard told us to meet a certain Henry the Eagle. If we ask nicely he might tell us something useful." Chip explained optimistically.  
  
"I agree, this place looks like everyone here is experienced and willing to share some knowledge. But let's fry a few eggs first." Mercy opined and handed Chip some cooking gear and sat down, awaiting her breakfast.  
  
-  
  
After having eaten some, they set out to find the man nicknamed "the Eagle". They quickly learned the leader resided inside the large castle that towered above the encampment. They entered and made their way to the throne room. This part of the castle was guarded by four swordsmen and was decorated with numerous banners with on it a tower and an eagle. In the middle of the room sat a man in steel plate armor on modest throne. A blue regal cloak covered his back and arms. A steel two-handed sword and an open helmet rested on a stone stand next to him. The man himself had a stern but thoughtful face but he changed his expression when he noticed his visitors.  
  
"Ah, there you are. I was afraid I'd miss out the opportunity to talk with your group. My name would be Henry the Eagle, trusted general of king Richard. I run this camp to defend the surrounding forest area and possibly learn more of the evil threat that has been rumored to lurk around here. My soldiers told me that you and an old dwarven friend of us discovered a lair of undead in this area. And I'd like to know more. Ah but where are my manners? What are your names?" The knight asked.  
  
"I'm Chip Maplewood sir. And these are Mercy Stoneturner and her brother Philip Stoneturner." Chip introduced, feeling like it was the only thing he'd been doing these last few days.  
  
"Well then, could you now tell me more about your experiences with those foul creations?" The commander then asked the chipmunks.  
  
Chip retold the events that took place the evening before while Henry listened and put a hand to his chin to think.  
  
"Most unfortunate. Barbarossa Keep used to be an old outpost of the royal army. It served both the king's and the imperial troops in many wars before. We abandoned it because the upkeep was too expensive and the fortifications outdated. That and the last regiment was brutally slaughtered by a skeleton assault. Nobody wanted to guard the keep after that. We set up this training ground here later to reestablish our watch and protect the area. But it seems it was quite a mistake to leave the keep unwatched. It appears that the necromancers filled it with their own guards and cursed the entire place. This does not bode well." The Eagle told his visitors, looking rather concerned.  
  
"But, those things didn't seem so powerful. If we could survive it, couldn't your army charge in and completely wipe out the trespassers?" Chip suggested, but knew that the answer couldn't be that simple.  
  
"I am not concerned with undead close to our operation. It's the fact that these necromancers are showing a lot more nerve all of a sudden that bothers me." Henry explained and clenched his hand into a fist.  
  
"Who are these necromancers anyway?" Mercy wondered confused.  
  
"Necromancers are just horrible people. They resurrect the dead from their grave to do their bidding. That alone makes them a huge nuisance, but it's their powerful magic abilities that make them even more repulsive. I'm surprised the king hasn't outlawed their practice yet. Our realm even has a few necromancers who work for our lord! I suppose his majesty knows what he's doing, but I'm looking forward to the day that I can kick those death magicians out!" He said with frustration evident in his voice.  
  
"Why would your king employ such people? And why hasn't anyone acted against them yet?" Philip asked.  
  
"King Richard believes that our own army of undead is capable of turning the tides should bad come to worse. Disgusting as they are, zombies, skeletons and spirits are capable of spreading fear amongst any thinking opponent. And they could be used as last resort. Their boundless loyalty causes them to be unaffected by morale. As long as the king has a few necromancers backing him up he feels a lot safer. The lord has made a law for necromancy though, only volunteers may be resurrected and any necromancers who raise dead who never signed up for post-mortem service are punished with their own death. I think I won't have to tell you very few allow their corpse to be used in military service. So few in fact that our own undead army is nothing compared to our military. I'm willing to bet that our operation here is just as strong or stronger than the royal undead regiments. But there are also necromancers who haven't sworn allegiance to the king and who operate in groups to continue their act of illegal corpse resurrection. What happened to Barbarossa Keep is an example of their work; they seek out places to fill with undead garrisons and undermine our control of the forest. If their influence grow further, they could start attacking towns to kill and raise peasants as slaves. We can't let that happen, and we should scout the forest to find and obliterate them before they pose a serious threat to the area."  
  
"Well, good luck with that. But we have to reach the city of Lion Shield to return to our own t-" Mercy's sentence was cut short by Chip who stealthily stomped his foot on her toes "Ow, what did you do that for?" She demanded.  
  
"Sorry, was that me?" He replied, sounding surprised.  
  
"You did it on purpose!" She accused him.  
  
"If you would care to listen." The Eagle interrupted them "Feel free to explore my camp and train with my soldiers and hirelings. If there is something else you'd like to ask later on, feel free to come again. Goodbye until we meet next." The general said and saluted.  
  
Chip bowed before guiding the rest outside.  
  
-  
  
"I suppose we should seek out those trainers here and see if they can help us. Their lessons might help in those woods." Chip proposed, but Mercy put a hand to her hand and groaned.  
  
"I think your idea gave her a headache." Philip guessed.  
  
"No, i-it's not.your idea.C-Chip." She managed before fainting.  
  
She hit the ground and the two other looked alarmed. Chip quickly hoisted her up a bit while Philip checked her vital signs.  
  
"She's unconscious. I suppose we'd better find her a doctor." Philip stated worriedly.  
  
"Right." Chip agreed.  
  
Philip quickly took his sister's legs and together they carried her through the castle searching for a healer. Finally they reached a tent outside the building where a cleric was on duty.  
  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but our friend suddenly fell sick and we don't know what happened." Chip explained their situation.  
  
"Lay her down on the bed." The man told them and pointed to a crude makeshift tent bed.  
  
They obeyed and the healer checked her over. Chip and Philip sat down while he did his job and finally the man turned to them.  
  
"It appears she is short of blood." He diagnosed.  
  
"Huh? That's impossible, she's hasn't been hurt lately! Well, she was but there was never a case of bleeding!" Chip protested bewildered.  
  
"Do you recognize this?" The cleric simply asked and showed Chip Mercy's amulet.  
  
It was the black bat shaped magical shape-shifting artifact, which an obtrusive witch had sold her.  
  
"Yeah, a strange merchant sold it to her. It allows her to transform into a bat." Chip explained, wondering just what was wrong with the item.  
  
"That's where you're wrong sir. This thing does not just transform people into animals, it has the power of turning you into a vampire." The cleric explained with a serious look on his face.  
  
Chip was alarmed, doubt and confusion ran through his head. This confirmed his suspicion that something was totally amiss with Mercy, as sad as it was.  
  
"Did you ever notice any change in her eye color or other noticeable features in appearance or personality?" The healer asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yes I did. But I thought it wasn't a big deal. We are after all newcomers to this forest." Chip admitted.  
  
"Never think something isn't a big deal, not when person makes a sudden change and her eyes become red." The healer educated him harshly.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do for her? I just can't envision her living of someone else's lifeblood for her entire existence, she's still young!" Chip pressed desperately.  
  
"I can only cure her temporarily. The hunger will return sooner than you'd like. And once she becomes aware of her conditions it's likely she will start feeding of others to maintain herself. No self respecting humanoid wants to die and vampires are no exception."  
  
"But what to do once she needs more blood to stay alive? I don't want her attacking innocents and killing them!" Chip objected.  
  
"Neither do I. You can prevent that from happening if you really love her, or care too much about others around you, whatever the case. That is, sacrifice yourself." The healer taught Chip, who reacted shocked.  
  
"You want me to die to simply keep her from killing others!? And if she needs to feed again, will she suck the life out of her little brother as well?" He objected and pointed at Philip.  
  
"I didn't mean that you should give up your own life for her. Only a little donation from time to time would do the trick. You can generate new blood by eating and drinking, she can't. Believe me, this is better than leaving her on her own to deal with this. No matter how sane a person used to be, vampiric hunger drives someone mad to the point he or she forgets all morals and values. And besides, she'd take your blood in larger amounts if you refuse and then it would be against your will then." The cleric instructed him.  
  
"But that aside, why didn't I notice anything else? Vampires can't stand sunlight right? Why then didn't I notice something while traveling with her at day?" Chip wondered.  
  
"We're not certain about that yet either. We, of the church, think these vampire amulets not only turn people into a vampire but give them immunities to several weaknesses regular vampires suffer from or it's because the victim is transformed differently. Whatever the case, don't expect her to be immune to a stake through her hearth and keep her away from garlic; these things are hazardous to anyone." The man joked.  
  
"But isn't there a cure to vampirism?" Philip asked worriedly.  
  
"Well there it is rumored that there's someone who was once cured of vampirism. He lives in Lion Shield, but I must warn you these have up till now only been rumors, nothing more. So do not get your hopes up." The cleric tipped them.  
  
"Well, it's better that we ask him when we reach Lion Shield, assuming this person does exist." Chip decided and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, and you would do well by not telling people your friend is a vampire. Only few can feel sympathy for them and most others would rather see them end up dead, really dead that is. You where lucky I hold no grudge against vampires, provided they can be reasoned with however. The rest of the camp is likely to slay her the moment they know about it, and a few might insist you two should be put to death as well. The only one else who's understanding enough in this camp is Henry the Eagle. But he has something against all evil creatures so I wouldn't try get his sympathy. And it might be better to tell her about her condition after you've left the camp, you never know how she might react to the news." The healer advised and prepared to cast the spell that would give Mercy her consciousness back.  
  
"Ain't that the truth! Thanks for your assistance and understanding." Chip said and quickly put the amulet back around Mercy's neck lest she'd notice it was gone. 


	12. Revelations

After Mercy had been revived, Chip and Philip set out to find any trainers, while not telling her what was up with her. She had asked them exactly what caused her to faint, but was annoyed to know that neither would answer to her question.  
  
"I think that tent is where we want to be." Chip suggested and pointed at their destination.  
  
The pavilion was colored white and blue and a few weapon racks stood outside alongside to a ammo cart. The sounds of steel clashing with steel and arrows hitting their targets could be heard. Inside they could see a variety of medieval training dummies, shooting targets and hazard courses. A rugged man in leather looked on as several recruits where sharpening their skills.  
  
"Are you the teacher of this gym?" Chip asked and caught the man's attention.  
  
"Do you feel lucky?" He challenged the three newcomers.  
  
Mercy looked around and her eye fell on two thugs wrestling in the dirt.  
  
"Ah, not exactly. I'd rather have some information." Mercy interrupted.  
  
"I've never seen your kind around here. You must be adventurers who stopped by for a hospitality. What is your destination?" The trainers asked.  
  
"We're trying to get to Fata Morgana. So right now we're traveling to Lion Shield." Chip explained.  
  
"Well you're lucky, I know a thing or two about that town you're trying to reach." The muscleman shared.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chip let out surprised.  
  
"Yep, I've been a scout once so I've pretty much seen every place interesting. Fata Morgana is a desert town ruled by Sultan Abdullah. He's a good man, the type of person who wants a party everyday. Most of the treasury money is spend on festivities. Unfortunately his sultanate is constantly threatened by restless conspirators, led by the Caliph Mohammed. He think he should be above the sultan and constantly schemes to usurp the throne for himself. But every time it look like he could strike, something prevents him. Sometimes an emir abandons his cause, or there's another festivity making it virtually impossible to incite a coupe and sometimes the caliph simply waits for an even better opportunity. Anyway, it's unlikely Mohammed will ever succeed. The people love their sultan, and are prepared to fight for him. The wizard of the city is a trusted advisor of Abdullah and aware that the caliph is planning to overthrow the sultan. The sultan is one of the few people who haven't figured out about the caliph's motives yet. This doesn't make him stupid however, he's a great poet and writer even though he's clueless on politics. Nobody has told him that the caliph wants to see him end up in the dungeon, most fear the caliph and his emirs and would rather not die at the hands of an assassin."  
  
"Interesting, and is there anything you could warn me about that stand between us and Lion Shield?" Chip inquired.  
  
"For that you'd have to simply hone your skills. This forest throw a whole lot at you and it would be best if you spend some hours here trying to learn about your weapons or spells." The instructor advised and placed his hand on the pole next to him which supported the tent.  
  
"Right, thanks for your assistance." Chip thanked him and decided it wouldn't hurt if he learned how to handle a sword better.  
  
-  
  
Having gotten the attention of a experienced mage who agreed to supervise him, Philip prepared to do some target practice.  
  
"The object is to hit the bag of sand over there. Shouldn't be a big deal, and it should show you how powerful your shot was." The bearded elder instructor instructed and pushed Philip forward.  
  
The chipmunk boy looked defiantly at the target and rolled up the sleeves of his robe. He created a ball of flashing energy between his two hands and waited for it to be charged up. After that he shoved the projectile toward his target. It exploded upon impact with the target.  
  
"And, how was that?" Philip eagerly inquired.  
  
"Good, but next time you might want to tell me you're planning to use a fireball." The wizard advised.  
  
"Why? I was supposed to hit it with a spell right?" Philip reminded confused.  
  
"Yes, but the blast radius can be tricky." The teacher explained and pointed to a man who had plopped his behind in a bucket of water, steam rising from the water.  
  
-  
  
Mercy was awaiting her turn to climb the rope ladder. An athletic but somewhat fat trainer looked on as the last man in front of Mercy climbed up and down.  
  
"Next!" He announced and was stunned to see Mercy approach.  
  
"Are you sure you belong here?" He asked when he spotted the unearthly color of Mercy's eyes and her growing fangs which where exposed by her smile.  
  
"What's wrong with me? You never get any woman here?" She asked and the ignored him.  
  
The training master scratched his head while Mercy stood in front of the rope ladder.  
  
"Must be a creature I haven't seen before yet. I don't think she could be a vampire though, she'd already have been burned if she was."  
  
Mercy grabbed the rope ladder with her paws before looking up. She immediately grew dizzy when she saw how high this thing was and reluctantly she climbed up. She climbed and climbed until she felt like she was halfway up and looked upward to see that she was only one fourth yet. She then looked down to see a considerable distance between her and the ground.  
  
"Don't look down, you'll only frighten yourself!" The teacher shouted at her.  
  
He turned around to face a bunch of volunteers who where sniggering.  
  
"What are you laughing at, that could happen to you too!"  
  
A scream caught his attention and he whirled around to see that his student's fear had gotten the better of her, causing her to let go of the ropes and falling to the ground. The instructor quickly prepared to catch the unfortunate Mercy and succeeded his in his job to keep his pupil alive.  
  
"Gee, you alright? That was a bit of a close call. Next time, don't look down while climbing." The man warned her and set Mercy down.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I'm supposed to be a good climber, but all of a sudden I felt rather weak. I've been like that for quite a while now."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Ever since I recovered from fainting. It's like I lost all my youthful energy." Mercy described, rather unhappy and sad.  
  
"It could be some sort of curse cast on you by some evil wizard." The trainer suggested  
  
"No, that can't be it." Mercy dismissed, shaking her head "That healer surely would have found out. I don't suppose they assigned him to that first aid tent because he can't identify magical tampering."  
  
"Makes sense, in any case it would be best if you sat your training out. We don't need woozy-dozy girls spreading their intestines all over the floor!"  
  
-  
  
After having left the encampment behind, Mercy decided to finally get the answers she wanted from Chip and her brother.  
  
"Okay, now tell me what wrong with me! First I faint for no reason, then vertigo nearly gets me killed and I've been feeling exhausted for hours now! Don't tell me I'm weak or a wimp, something's going on and I know you are aware of it, while I should have been the first one to realize what's up." Mercy demanded insistently.  
  
"Easy Mercy, it's not your fault-" Chip objected.  
  
"Nope, you're the one who never told me anything. So how it be my fault?" Mercy backfired mockingly.  
  
"It's all because of that charm you're wearing, it has turned you into a vampire." Chip revealed.  
  
Mercy was shocked, even more than her brother and Chip where when they heard the news.  
  
"You-you mean I've turned into a bloodsucker?" Mercy asked perplexed.  
  
The two males nodded, and Mercy responded by putting a hand to her head.  
  
"That.that's despicable!" She uttered "But.why can I walk outside during daylight? Isn't that supposed to be harmful to me?"  
  
"From what we know, that talisman protects you from your weaknesses or you're simply not a true vampire." Chip explained.  
  
"But I don't want to be a monster bent on killing everything around her!" She protested and grabbed Chip by his robe.  
  
"Believe me, I don't like the idea either." He reassured her.  
  
"What am I going to do? Will I bite your throat when you're unaware?" Mercy panicked.  
  
"I heard that it indeed would be better if I allowed you to drink my blood, it keeps you from going totally insane."  
  
"Are you sure you want a woman like me plunging her teeth into your neck?"  
  
"Of course I'd allow it to keep you alive. Just leave it at biting would you?" Chip agreed.  
  
"And if Chip doesn't want it, you still have me!" Philip reminded his elder sister.  
  
"You two are angels." She said and hugged them, crying softly.  
  
"Oh, and we've been told there are rumors that state there was someone else turned vampire who got back to normal." Chip recalled and told the young girl.  
  
"Then we should see if those rumors are true, I have no intention of staying like this." Mercy stated "By the way, would it be alright if I took my medicine now? I'm still not feeling better."  
  
"Equal share for everyone, or something like that." Chip joked.  
  
"Sharing is nice, I like that." 


End file.
